En un día nevado
by Lithemia
Summary: ¿Qué mejor que un día nevado para aclarar cosas del pasado?... eso esta bien mientras no sientas que el pasado te persigue... Definitivamente su relación nunca iba a ser normal. Mi primer One Shot, dejen review porfavor.


Disclaimer: Este fantástico mundo pertenece a JKR.

Era un hermoso amanecer en el colegio Hogwarts, a mediados de enero, en plena mañana, cuando todos estaban desayunando. Ese día nos habían permitido ir a Hogsmade, y como es habitual en mí, me adelante a todos para disfrutar de mi soledad, me encantaba dar paseos a esas horas y sobre todo si estaba nevado. El aire frio me permitía pensar un poco, aclararme u olvidar, por un momento, cosas que simplemente ya no deberían estar en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo.

Mas de repente algo me saco de mis pensamientos… una voz, SU voz.

-¿Lily?- preguntó parándose a unos pasos de donde yo me encontraba-

Yo simplemente me quede paralizada al escucharlo, al verlo, observándolo como quien por primera vez ve el Sol, - _paranoica_-, me dije a mi misma. De nuevo, como tantas veces antes, mi cabeza me jugaba trucos sucios, en mi mente, en pequeñas escenas siempre era lo mismo, nos encontramos, hablamos y reconciliamos… Lamentablemente nada de eso podía pasar… no ahora que el estaba en Francia, en el mejor colegio de medimagos que había.

-¿Lily, estas bien?- volvió a preguntar, _muy bien esto ya esta raro_, me dije a mi misma, ninguna ilusión solía decir más de una palabra.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta, esto enserio estaba pasando y siendo así me dejo más confundida de lo que ya estaba, y con muchas más preguntas.

-Sí, e-estoy bien… Scor- Titubeé el simplemente pronunciar ese nombre creaba un gran nudo en mi garganta, por lo que trate de sonar lo más normal posible, realmente me sorprendió el resultado.

-¿Enserio?- continuó- pareciera que hubieses visto a un fantasma- bromeo, le encantaba esas frases muggles y si tenía oportunidad de usarlas no las desperdiciaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- continué como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior, a mi respuesta lo vi contrariado, normalmente me burlaba de las frases que él decía, pero aun así respondió.

-Vine como descanso, ser medimago no es nada fácil y Hogsmade me trae viejos recuerdos- dijo con aire nostálgico, al parecer no era la única con buenos recuerdos de ese lugar… y del peor de todos.

-Ah- fue lo único en lo que pensé en ese momento, mi pensamiento estaba entre seguirle la plática o intentar escabullirme.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- pregunto mientras me observaba con esa mirada tan característica suya, gris, profunda…- Yo invito- continuó al ver que no había respuesta por mi parte.

_Muy bien _–pensé- _plan B desechado, sigámosle la plática._

-Está bien- respondí, hasta hace unos días estoy segura de que no hubiera podido dar esa respuesta, me hubiera excusado con un "quede con alguien" y me hubiera ido lo más rápido posible del lugar, pero ¿quién mejor que la impredecible Lily para cambiar de opinión de un día a otro?

-Muy bien, ¿te parece que vayamos al salón de té de Madame Pudipié?- pregunto con inocencia-

Este día definitivamente iba de raro a loco, la última vez que fuimos a ese lugar fue para… era mejor no recordarlo.

Lo seguí hasta el dichoso salón de té, ambos caminamos todo el tramo en silencio, yo le lanzaba miradas de reojo y notaba su cara pensativa, definitivamente algo se traía entre manos. Al fin, llegando al salón de té, me abrió la puerta para que pudiese entrar, a la entrada nos sorprendió que nos impactaran varias tiras y confeti al entrar, volteé a verlo y no pude reprimir una carcajada cuando lo vi cubierto de éste material, a lo que él siguió acompañando mis risas, supongo que yo no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Esto me traía agradables recuerdos de nuestra primera visita a este lugar, de repente se acabaron las risas y vinieron los malos recuerdos opacando todo, el pareció notarlo porque de inmediato se calló, dejando todo en silencio. Se acercó a mí para llamar mi atención y me ofreció su brazo para conducirme a una de las muchas mesas vacías del local, corrió mi silla como el caballero que siempre fue y me acercó a la mesa. Estos actos solo lograban hacer que me deprimiera un poco, solo un poco más.

El se sentó en la silla de enfrente, me miró directo a los ojos, suspiro y se revolvió el cabello, al parecer estaba exasperado, lo conocía muy bien como para saber eso, siempre era el mismo sonido ronco desde su garganta, ese típico sonido de cuando tienes algo que decir y no sabes cómo decirlo, lo miré curiosa ¿qué sería lo que lo tenía tan frustrado? Mi mente me daba ideas locas, pero como siempre ignore esas pequeñas esperanzas que se sumaban en mi pecho.

-Hace mucho que no sé de ti- Comenzó a hablar, al fin encontrando por dónde empezar.

-Ni yo de ti- Continué, era cierto hace dos años que no tenía conocimiento de nada sobre él, al parecer mis padres y hermanos sabían bien como evadir el tema de Scor y más Albus, que era su mejor amigo.

-Parece que perdimos mucho contacto después de lo que paso ¿no?- preguntó, al parecer algo apenado.

Desde ese momento supe a donde quería llegar, por lo que deje que unas pocas esperanzas crecieran.

-Sí, pero es normal, digo ¿Quién llama a su ex después de haber terminado?- Eso sonó mas rencoroso de lo que planeaba, pero era necesario decirlo, de alguna forma tenía que sacar la frustración de no saber nada de él durante estos últimos años.

-Yo… lo siento- dijo apenas audible, solo lo suficiente como para que yo lo escuchara. Enserio esto era memorable un Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy disculpándose, esto merecía un lugar especial en mi memoria, nunca se disculpo tan directamente, ni siquiera en los seis meses que estuvimos juntos.

-No perdóname a mi- respondí a su disculpa al verlo tan apenado- supongo que no hubieras tenido tiempo con tus estudios y salidas.

-No, no me disculpo solo por no escribirte… perdóname por… tu sabes… la última vez que nos vimos- dijo después de lanzar varios suspiros.

Esto último me cayó como un golpe al estomago, de repente me quede sin aire, esa última vez no estaba entre mis recuerdos favoritos…

-FLASHBACK-

Era el último día de Scor en Hogwarts, después de eso, el se iría a Francia y yo me quedaría dos años más estudiando para después alcanzarlo mientras los dos cruzábamos la carrera de medimago, eso era lo que pensaba… hasta hoy…

Nos encontramos en el salón de Madame Pudipié, uno frente al otro, como siempre que íbamos ahí.

-Lily, tenemos que hablar- su repentino cambio de voz y mirada me indicó que algo no andaba bien.

-Dime Scor, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con algo de temor por su respuesta.

-Debemos terminar- Concluyó, tan frio como cuando recién nos conocíamos.

-Pero… ¿porqué?- pregunte, atónita ante su afirmación.

-Yo… ya no te quiero, no sé porque pasé más de lo debido contigo, enserio, lamento no haber terminado esto antes de que…- no alcanzó a terminar, puesto que, después de haber vertido sobre su cabeza todo el contenido de mi tasa de té hirviendo, salí corriendo del local, dejando a Scorpius… solo.

Me sentía destrozada, ¿cómo pude haber sido tan tonta?, obviamente un hombre tan liberal como el no cambia de un día para otro, no aceptaría estar atado a alguien si no le convenía…

-FIN FLASHBACK-

… esa fue la última vez que lo vi, por mi hermano Al me enteré de que había sido bien recibido en la escuela que él quería, pero fue lo único que me conto, lo único que llegue a saber sobre él.

-Pero… ¿porqué te disculpas?, eso se supone que ya está en el pasado ¿no?- dije desviando la mirada y recobrando el aire que por un momento había dejado de usar.

-Lily, quiero que entiendas mis motivos- dijo serio. Deberas que este hombre me quería poner mal el día de hoy, ahora, mi día paso de loco a nefasto. Al no escuchar ninguna objeción continuó- Lo hice para pensar, en ese momento me había convencido de que lo que sentía por ti no era nada, que solo eras un capricho, por eso decidí terminarte, yo, conociéndome, sabía que si era de esa forma, debía hacerlo antes de irme, así si algo pasaba en Francia tú no te sentirías mal por lo que hubiera pasado-

Vaya, para mí eso sonaba un poco mejor "lo hizo pensando en mi" me dije a mi misma, pero eso no alejaba el mal sabor en mi boca que dejó esa separación.

-Pero… lo principal, por lo que vine en realidad y precisamente hoy, fue porque… me equivoque- de repente el mundo dejo de tener sentido para mi, solo lo veía a él y escuchaba como un eco la frase que acababan de pronunciar sus labios- me equivoque y… lo siento, por pensar que eras un capricho y que no te quería, pero sobre todo… porque pensé que iba a ser capaz de olvidarte, créeme lo intente por dos años, pero no lo logre, cada día, cada minuto y segundo, pensaba en ti, siempre, aunque estuviera con otras, no podía alejarte de mis pensamientos, recordaba cada momento vivido a tu lado y…-

No fue capaz de terminar un discurso por segunda vez en ese salón, pero esta vez no fue por que le hubiese tirado té caliente en la cabeza, más bien fue porque de un momento a otro mis labios se encontraban posados sobre los suyos, obteniendo algo que desde hace dos años había extrañado tanto como a la persona que tenía enfrente, de nuevo habíamos vuelto a ser nosotros dos y solo nosotros dos, el beso culminó por la falta de aire dejándonos a ambos totalmente agitados.

-Es de mala educación no dejar terminar a las personas ¿sabías?- dijo entrecortado mirándome a los ojos mientras rellenaba sus pulmones del aire vital.

-Lo sé- dije después de un risa, al fin había recobrado lo que había perdido hace tiempo… y que pensé nunca volvería a tener.

-Después de esto, solo me queda una cosa por hacer…- Me dijo parándose de su asiento, caminando hasta llegar enfrente mío y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, tomo mi mano y después dijo, con la seguridad irradiando en sus ojos- Lilian Luna Potter, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Definitivamente el día de hoy era para volverse loco, el mundo volvió a ser tan rosa como en el pasado, al menos para mí, al solo escuchar esa pregunta mi corazón había acelerado a mil por hora, un nudo se había formado en mi garganta y sentía picosos los ojos, no sabía que decir, me había quedado muda, así que hice lo único que pude y lo besé, lo besé como hace mucho no lo hacía, era un beso lleno de ternura, pero al mismo tiempo pasión y deseo, el lo siguió, hasta que yo lo corté de repente dejándolo aturdido.

-Claro que si- alcance a gritar antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo mientras él se las ingeniaba para poner el hermoso anillo de oro en mi dedo- Solo prepárate con hechizos protectores- le dije reclamando su atención.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó intrigado por mi repentino comentario mientras yo me dedicaba a observar la hermosa pieza que ahora se encontraba en mi dedo anular.

-Créeme que cuando se lo digamos al clan Weasley, los únicos que tal vez te apoyen hasta el final serán Al y mi madre- dije convenciéndolo de que tenía que ir con cuidado, no por nada yo era la más sobreprotegida entre mis primas.

Hace cinco meses y medio que pasó todo, al fin había terminado mi último año de colegio. Creo soy un poco masoquista al pensar en el al tenerlo lejos, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba comprometida y él me había prometido casarnos antes de partir a Francia para ambos continuar con nuestra carrera como medimagos.

Después de todo toda mi familia tenía que asistir, aunque después de darles la noticia, el no estuviera tan dispuesto a invitarlos, creo que aún le queda un poco de color morado en el cabello después de que uno de los nuevo inventos de tío George, Fred y James le diera de lleno en la cabeza, pero que se puede hacer, después de todo se enamoro de la princesa Potter y ésta se enamoro del príncipe de Slytherin, nunca nada iba a ser normal.

Hola!, este es mi primer One Shot, bueno, en realidad lo primero que escribo en esta página xD, es un LilyxScorp, amo a esta pareja, este One Shot está dedicado a una de mis autoras favoritas, también amante de esta pareja, ciertamente ella me inspiró a hacer este One Shot, gracias por tu consejo **Jhl89**! Es para ti, espero te guste y por favor no te ahorres las críticas, que todos las necesitamos ;D.

Por favor dejen review, quiero saber en qué puedo mejorar como principiante que soy, después de todo necesito saberlo si quiero hacer un intento en un fic largo.

Bye~


End file.
